


Pirate's, Chef's & Swords', Oh My!

by FangsOfPoison



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsOfPoison/pseuds/FangsOfPoison
Summary: Just a random selection of One Piece Fanfictions





	Pirate's, Chef's & Swords', Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Ace one shot that I have actually finished! I love Ace and cried so hard at his death but he lives on though Luffy and though these stories ^_^.
> 
> I never intended on putting anything dirty in this one shot but it just kinda seeped in as a funny way of bringing the story together and I'm glad I did. Next one will defiantly be a dirty one though :P.
> 
> Next One shot to come will be a Sanji one.
> 
> Anyway, some interesting facts if anyone is interested, my birthday is actually in June and I do sometimes use a charcoal pencil to draw freckles on to make myself look a bit 'cuter' which is where I got the inspiration for this story. Hope you liked it :)

You didn't have many pleasures in life. As a pirate, living a pirate life there very rarely was. Drinking, sailing and pilfering was about as good as it got. However there was one thing that always brought a smile to your face and you were currently indulging in it. You sat on the edge of the bed, one leg bent on the mattress as you leaned over the sleeping face of your lover. He was completely out of it, snoring loudly with his mouth open, a string of drool dripping from the corner. When Ace slept, he slept like the dead. Not to mention he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Many a time you have had to witness him drop his head into whatever meal he had been eating at the time as he suddenly feel asleep. Like the other members of the Whitebeard pirates you had gotten used to this occurrence and just left him to wake up when it did. Somehow though it never stopped him from sleeping a full nights though and no matter what time the evening meal was served, if Ace feel asleep he always seemed to wake up at bedtime. You had asked him once why that was and he had said it was like an instinct he had and that he didn't want to miss one night being with you. 

You had been with the dark haired pirate ever since he had formed his own crew with the Spade pirates and had joined the Whitebeard's to continue to serve with him. During that time the two of you had become romantically involved and it came to be accepted by the other members that you were an item. Whitebeard himself had even given his permission for the two of you to share room, something that he never allowed with any of his other female crew members, of which there were a few, who had short but no lasting relationships with their fellow males. You guessed it was because he realized that you both were serious about staying together.

You always woke up before Ace just so you could do the one thing that gave you joy above all other things....Counting the freckles on his face. He had eight freckles on his right cheek and nine on his left cheek and while of course that had and would never change you still counted them every morning, telling Ace when he woke up. This was not something that Ace enjoyed. Ever since the first time that you counted them and told him the numbers, he became self conscious over the fact that they were uneven, something that you constantly reminded him of with glee. You leaned over his sleeping face and started counting. You started with this left cheek, the one that was closest to you. One, two, three.... You counted until you got to nine. You moved over to his right expecting to find the eight he had yesterday. ...Seven, eight...nine?" Strange. You guess it was possible for a new freckle to appear on a person but not over night. You counted again to be sure.... Then a third time to be extra sure. Yep, nine freckles on each cheek. As you re-counted his cheek a fourth time and then his left cheek to compare again, you felt Ace's face shift under your finger. His eyes were still closed but you looked down to his lips to see a smile spread across it. He was awake.

"What's the matter? Forgotten how to count?" The tone of his voice was one of amusement and you realized he had been awake the whole time. You continued to lean over him, this time counting just with your eyes.

"Ace?" He replied with a hum, one eye opening and his hands going behind his head. "When's my birthday?" His other eye shot open and a look of horror spread across his face. He stuttered over his words obviously struggling to come up with an answer. "It's err, you know....Some time in June..."  
"The day?" You were watching him with concern.  
"....The 22nd...?" You could tell by the tone of his voice that he just pulled a number out of thin air and he had got it wrong! Really wrong. You jumped back creating a large gap between you and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Ahhh! Imposter!" Ace sat up in bed leaning on his hands. "What are you talking about! It's me....Get real!"  
Your voice was just under a shout as you continued to wave the finger in his face. 

"Nonononono....Your some kind of weird copy! What have you done with the real Ace?!"

Ace's voice was mimicking your tone. "I am the real Ace!"

"You have too many freckles on your face....The real Ace only has 17, you have 18!"

"Your crazy! You know it's me! You've been clinging onto me all night!"

You relaxed your arm and taking a deep breath leaned forward peering into his eyes. He certainly looked like Ace, smelled like Ace. "If your the real Ace, prove it." Without saying a word, 'Ace' lifted his hand and set it aflame. A smirk spread across his lips but you weren't fooled. You crossed your arms and narrowed your gaze at him. "That proves nothing. If you are a changeling then it wouldn't be hard to copy someone's ability's as well." 'Ace' sighed, his hand coming to rest over his eyes. "Alright, then how can I prove it to you?" It was your turn to answer with actions rather than words. You threw one leg over his waist, settling yourself over his lap so you were nearly chest to chest. 'Ace' blushed as your hands rested on his shoulders, your face so close to his that your noses were touching. You leaned in as if you were going to kiss him, your hands running down his shoulders and over his peck's until you reached his nipples. In a sudden movement you took both of them between your finger's and thumb's and twisted them hard. Instead of screaming in pain, 'Ace' moaned, his eyes closing, head threw back, his cheeks getting flushed and you felt his cock instantly harden between your legs. "Alright, your real." You pushed against his chest making him fall back on the bed with a loud breath. "Geez, did you have to do that to me first thing in the morning?"

You smirked. "What, the nipple tweaking or pretending your a fake." Ace shot you a look and you chuckled. "Sorry, it was just too funny not to." His hands shot out and grabbed the tops of your arms, pulling you down to meet his gaze. "You're going to have to take care of this now..." The smirk had returned to his own face. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his. The kiss started slow before building up to a passionate one until you felt his tongue sweeping across your lips asking for entrance. You parted your lips for him but just before he slipped it in you pulled away with an audible smack of lips. "Hmm, no. I don't think I will..." 

Ace's, hand's went back behind his head but the smirk never left his face. "Then I'll just have to stay in bed all day."

"Yeah, good luck explaining that to Pops." You crossed your arms over his chest, leaning on him. His face turned to fear for a second at the thought of having to tell the captain that the reason he couldn't do duty's was because his girlfriend had given him a hard-on. The smirk returned just as quickly. "Then I guess I'll have to take care of it myself." You shock your head and pressed a finger to his lips, dragging it down over his adam's apple. "I don't think so, remember our little agreement..?" The 'agreement' as such happened one day when you had come to bed with the intention of seducing the pirate only to find him deep asleep, cock still in hand after bashing one out. Something you knew always put him into such a sleep that he couldn't be woken from. The next morning you had confronted him and told him if he ever masturbated again, especially when you were just as horny as he was, then his punishment was to watch you masturbate yourself without being able to touch you. You had caught him once and followed up on your promise, something Ace had admitted was more painful than NOT being able to relive himself when he needed. 

At the threat of this, Ace dropped his smirk and his hands came to your head where he started running his fingers though your hair. He was playing dirty now as he knew that hair pulling was your turn on. But the joke was on him, even if he got you excited, you were able to contain yourself. He could not. He pulled gently on your hair and you moaned gently. "That's not going to work....."

"Then tell me what will?" You looked down into his eyes, yours flicking down to his freckles then back to meet his gaze. "Tell me about this..." You pointed to the extra freckle on his cheek "....and I'll wrap my mouth around it and suck so hard you'll think it's in a whirlpool." To emphasis it you poked your tongue out between your lips and ran it very slowly over the top one before darting back in. He groaned, the sound of which vibrated in his chest and through you. It took a moment for him to answer as he bucked his hips against yours a few times in anticipation. When he did answer, his voice was low and gravely. "Run your finger over it...."

"Excuse me?" Your eyes widened slightly as you though he was talking about something else but his eyes darted down indicating his cheek. "Oh...!" Taking your left index finger you ran it over each freckle on his right cheek until you found the right one. As you rubbed a smudge appeared on his cheek and pulling your finger away you saw the smudge on your finger too. You looked at it in confusion and sniffed it. "Charcoal?"

"It was the only thing that made it look real."

"So you tried other stuff?" You looked down at him to see him looking away, his cheeks a slight pink. You smiled. "Ace...What else did you try?"

His answer was so quiet that you couldn't hear it at first but after asking him to repeat it his eyes shot to you and it came out in a loud rush. "I tired some of your make-up, okay?!" It was at that moment that you noticed that his eyes seemed darker than usual. You leaned in closer to see that he had some eyeliner around his eyes, not a lot but noticeable to someone who wore make-up. Also his eye lashes looked thicker than normal. You chucked as you brushed a finger over his cheek. "Are you still wearing any?"

"I used some of your eyeliner to draw it but it was too dark... Then I remembered watching you put it on so I got curious...."

"And tried it yourself?" He nodded, the blush getting a bit deeper. You chuckled again. "Well, you did a pretty good job. Maybe I'll let you try it on me one day." This seemed to relax him a bit as his smirk returned though his blush remained. "I told you.... So now uphold your end of the barging."

You sighed in defeat. "Alright.... Are you ready?" You said as you mimicked his smirk. He nodded again and once more put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes as he felt you shift off the bed but shot them open again as he felt your mouth wrap around his nose and suck on it hard. "Wha...!"

You released it with a pop and stood. "I never said what I would put in my mouth..." He jumped up making a lunge for you but you were quicker, making it to the door before he was even out of bed. "Hey guys! Ace is wearing make up...!" You shouted to the crew that was already awake as you ran down the corridor towards the dinning room, hearing cheers and laughs as you went.

"Damn it...!" Ace screamed after you as he was unable to follow, his erection still extremely prominent at the front of his pajama pants. You'd pay for this later...But that was all part of the fun!


End file.
